Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their network. In Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) systems and in particular VoIP over WLAN (VoWLAN) systems there are many points in the network that can cause audio impairments to the end users. For example, gaps or “holes” in the radio coverage of a wireless access point are a primary cause of poor audio. The solution is to provide a coverage hole detection feature for the WLAN on an ongoing basis. Unfortunately, existing coverage hole detection implementations suffer from false positive coverage hole alarms. Algorithms in the central wireless controllers may provide some coverage hole detection functions, but such algorithms do not provide features that eliminate false positive reports for coverage hole alarms. A typical system administrator's response to a coverage hole report would be to either increase the transmitter power of one or more of the APs in the WLAN or, if the coverage hole is severe enough, to deploy one or more new APs in the network to fill in the missing coverage. Thus it is important to eliminate false positive coverage hole detections so that a system administrator does not undertake these remedial actions needlessly.